


Synopsis Shorts

by synopsis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis & Steve Rogers Friendship, Dark Steve Rogers, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Kidnapping, Pre-Relationship, Torture, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synopsis/pseuds/synopsis
Summary: This is a collection of unrelated ficlets and/or drabbles that have been floating around in my head. I will update as I write and keep an organized table of comments in the first chapter. These are primarily Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, but my other OTPs may sneak in occasionally.  I'll update tags as necessary, and feel free to prompt me in the comments.





	1. Table of Contents

1\. Table of Contents  
2\. Crime and Punishment Darcy/Steve  
3\. Captain Asshole Darcy & Steve  
4\. I Will Find You (Darcy/Steve)  
5\. I Will Find You Pt. 2 (Darcy/Steve)


	2. Crime and Punishment (Darcy/Steve)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely [miin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/miin)

**Crime and Punishment**

“So as punishment I'm going to put on my nice 1940”s underwear and look my absolute hottest and not fuck him.”

Jane squinted at Darcy over the extra large margaritas they ordered. Darcy was slumped back against the booth’s seat; the bar's jukebox playing a clash of ‘90’s alt rock and classic rock at the whims of the other patrons. 

“Don't you think that’s,” Jane waved a hand in the air, “a bit extreme?”

Darcy lurched forward, hands slapping the table but carefully away from the frozen beverage in front of her. Jane wasn't sure if her friend was indignant or drunk. Realistically, Jane figured, Darcy was both.

“Jane--Steve kissed his ex-fling!” 

“Well, yeah. But it was under duress, right? Maybe it was just a cover thing?” 

Darcy looked at Jane as if Jane were an idiot, and, with an eye roll, replied. “I know it was for a cover. Which is why I'm still dating him. But he's supposed to be the “man with the plan” and could have found something else.”

Jane made to reply, but Darcy cut her off with a hand through the air. 

“Think about what you'd do if you found out Thor sucked Sif’s face while out doing his thing in the other realms.”

Jane twirled the straw in her margarita, thinking a moment before sighing. Darcy punched the air with her fist before leveling a finger at the scientist. “See?”

“Fine, I admit I wouldn't be happy . . .”

“And?” Darcy prompted the scientist. 

“And I would wear something to drive him insane. But--” Jane interrupted her friend’s victory cry. “But! I would then make sure to ride him until he didn't remember she even existed.” Jane crossed her arms in front of her, smirking with triumph. 

Darcy arched an eyebrow at her friend. “So you're saying, I should drive Steve insane and then blow his mind with my lady parts?” 

“Exactly! You make him forget who Sharon is completely!”

Darcy nodded, thinking. With a huff, she propped her chin on her hand against the table. “I think the worst part is that I like Sharon. She’s a certified badass.” 

“So? You're the lab manager for two Avengers,and the best astrophysicist in this world. How many people can say that when they tell Tony Stark to jump, he asks how high? That sounds pretty badass to me.” 

“You're right, I am pretty badass. I tazed a god!”

“And are friends with the Hulk!” 

“And Stark is my bitch.” 

“Does anyone else have monthly bitch and stitch meetings with Black Widow? Or was taught archery by Hawkeye?” 

Darcy was grinning. “Thank you, Jane.”

“Hey, you're my best friend. I'm not going to let you forget how amazing you are. Now, what's the new plan?”

“I'm going to put on my sexiest 1940’s lingerie and blow Captain America's mind.” 

Jane fist bumped Darcy over their now empty drinks. “Let's head back to the tower and pick your outfit. When Steve gets back tomorrow, he's not going to know what hit him.”

If Darcy closed their tab with Steve's Stark Card, she figured he deserves it.


	3. Captain Asshole (Darcy & Steve)

**Captain Asshole**

Darcy and Steve had never really gotten along. She thought he was a grouchy old man and he thought she was an immature, careless millennial who cared too much about pop culture. They were civil to each other, but avoided any unnecessary conversations or interactions to prevent open hostilities. 

When an AIM cell leader, posing as a lab tech in Stark’s R&D, finally lead an attack against the tower, Steve—or rather Captain America—burst into Jane’s lab. Burst wasn’t quite the right term for it, they reflected later. More like Steve was bodily thrown through the reinforced glass doors, half conscious from the multiple elephant tranquilizer like syringes sticking out of him. 

Darcy, never one to run when she should, had been clutching her softball bat—having joined a non-competitive league that week. She dove to where Steve lay prone, checking his pulse and pulling out the syringes. 

She startled when the AIM leader stepped through the broken glass and realized it was one she often ranted too. 

“What the hell, Todd?” She demanded, rising. 

“Please,” Todd dismissed her question. “You were bitching to me yesterday about this pompous man. What did you call him? Captain Asshole?” 

Steve groaned weakly, causing Darcy to look down at him. She looked back up at Todd with a glare. She stepped over Steve, putting herself in between the captain and the lab tech turned terrorist, and adjusting her grip on the bat. 

“Yeah, but he’s my Captain Asshole.” Darcy raised the bat in challenge. “You want him? Come and get him, douche-wad.” 

 

A short time later, the rest of the Avengers found Darcy sitting on top of an unconscious Todd next to a groggy but upright Captain America. Darcy was seeing how long she could balance the bat on her palm. 

“Lewis, what’s this?” Tony asked, faceplate raised. 

Darcy didn’t look over as she answered, still balancing the bat. “Not many people know that I hold the record for the most homeruns for my high school varsity softball team.” 

Steve had pulled off his cowl, and was looking at Darcy as if in awe. “Darcy, I owe you a beer.” 

Darcy snorted, grabbing the bat as it fell, and stood. Natasha and Sam bent down to haul Todd off. Darcy offered a hand to the Captain, which he graciously took. “Dude, you owe me at least a twelve pack.” 

“I don’t know,” Steve said, eyes crinkling. “You did call me Captain Asshole.” 

Darcy sniffed, rolling her eyes. 

Tony’s laughter came from behind her, “Well Cap—she’s not entirely wrong!”


	4. I will find you  (Darcy/Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one may get a part two . . . And three.

**I Will Find You**

“Steve, they're in the house.” 

He could hear the fear in Darcy’s voice. He knew she was gripping her phone, hiding under the basement lab’s desk. He could hear her typing harshly with one hand through the receiver.

Darcy, his brave Darcy, had made the decision to wipe the computers in the lab rather than run. She had called him as soon as she realized Jane's safe house had been compromised. Icy fear had filled him as she let him know the situation. 

“We'll be there soon, Darcy. We're four hours out.” 

They both knew that four hours was a long time in her situation. 

“Oh, god, Steve. Please hurry.” 

“Clint’s pushing the quinjet to its limits. Just stay calm, and stay put.” Steve dropped his head, running his through his hair. Quieter, he continued, “I'm coming, babe.” 

His heart squeezed as a broken sob was his only reply. 

“Good, because with the hard drives wiped--I don't think the villains of the week will be happy with me.” 

Natasha caught Steve's eye, her stoic face offering support. 

“I know you can do it. Just remember we're already on our way. Do what you have to for four hours. That's all. Can you do that for me?” 

Darcy’s voice rattled as she replied, betraying the confidence. “Four hours. Easy. I can do that. I can convince them to not kill me for four hours.”

A moment of silence fell, drawing support from each other's haggard breathing. 

Darcy began a hysterical laugh. “God, this is like that movie. Except I'm talking to my boyfriend while waiting to get kidnapped.”

Before he could reply, Darcy squeaked and whispered harshly. “They're in the room, Steve.”

“I'm coming.” Steve's frantic tone triggered Natasha to yell at Clint to get there faster. “No matter where they take you, Darcy, I will find you. Four hours.”

“Steve!” Darcy yelled repeatedly, her voice growing fainter after a clatter. 

“Darcy!” Steve shouted into his phone. 

Only silence remained.


	5. I will find you Pt. 2  (Darcy/Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow up part to the previous snippet. We're going darker here people.

**I Will Find You Pt 2**

The screams of the man tied to the chair had long since fallen into pathetic whimpers. Natasha stood in front of the man, somehow avoiding even a drop of blood from landing on her. She had taken over when Steve's fists had failed to get the information about those who took Darcy. 

With each precise draw of her knife, words flowed out of his mouth like the blood from his veins. Steve was morbidly fascinated by Natasha's technique; Steve was sure he believed Natasha was half in love with the grunt; petting his face, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear, even as she flayed another measured piece of skin from him. 

Steve stood, arms crossed and leaning against the warehouse wall, watching the entire time. He ignored the man's blood on the fingerless gloves he wore. It wasn't the first time his knuckles had been streaked with blood, and it won't be the last. 

They'd dressed in SHIELD’s black tactical gear, choosing to go in as operatives and not as Avengers. There was an immense freedom in not being Captain America; he didn't have to hold back. And he was ready to leave a trail of bodies until he found Darcy. 

The man’s head slumped to his chest, Natasha stepping back. Steve pushed off the wall, joining her in looking at the man. He waited for her opinion. 

“Most of what he told me was the truth. Some of it was vague, but it's enough to know she is still alive.”

“Are you sure?” Steve knew better than to question, but this was Darcy. 

Natasha looked at him, a bland expression on her face. If he hadn't seen her worry on the quinjet, he'd think she didn't care. But he knew this cold expression meant she was working and working fast. 

“We would have found a body by now. It's been six hours since we know they took Darcy. She's alive.” 

The man groaned in front of them, drawing their attention. 

Steve grabbed the man by the jaw, forcing him to meet his eyes. 

“I told you what I know, man. I swear. She said she'd let me go if I told her and I did.” The man babbled, blood and spittle dripping down his chin.

“She did let you go. But I need you for one last thing.” Steve's voice dropped, infused with anger.

“Anything. Just let me go, please man.” The man sobbed. 

“I need you to send a message to your people. That they don't take my people.” 

“I swear I'll tell them--”

Steve interrupted the man, grabbing his face with both hands and jerking harshly--snapping the man's neck with ease. 

He stood, turning to see Clint waiting in the doorway and Natasha looking on in approval. 

“We done here?” Clint asked, unphased. 

Steve looked to Natasha, who turned and lead the two men out the door and back to the quinjet. 

“His men have a base in Whitby,” Natasha explained as they buckled in. “Their cover is fishermen. They have another warehouse by the bay. They loaned it out to the men who took Darcy.” 

“ETA?” 

“15 minutes.” Clint said, punching in coordinates. 

“Good.” 

Steve cradled his phone in his hands, the front screen a picture of Darcy asleep in his bed, as Clint pulled the quinjet into the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to prompt me in the comments. I'll do my best with any I receive. Or follow me on[ tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ladysynopsis).


End file.
